A Little Town in Maine
by Exquisiteliltart
Summary: Jane and Maura help Emma and Regina- updated with chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

"Maura! Let me see the map," Jane snapped as she drove by the same gas station for the third time.

"I can't believe the GPS isn't working, my Prius has never failed me before. Make sure to keep your eyes on the road," Maura sighed, handing the map over to Jane.

"When I agreed to a 'relaxing weekend in the country' I didn't think we'd be seeing quite so much country. I still thought we'd be at a hotel, you know, with cable and beer," Jane frowned as she tried to scan the map, and keep her eyes trained on the road. It was getting dark and they should have reached their destination an hour ago.

"Maine is lovely this time of year, and I just thought it would be nice to get away from the city," Maura pulled her sweater tighter. "Maybe we should stop at the gas station and ask directions?"

"Out of the question! I am smarter than this stupid road, and this stupid map," Jane threw the map in the back seat and hit the gas, as she ran a hand through her tangled hair out of frustration.

As they circled the same Conoco station for the fourth time, Maura couldn't help but insist they stop. Jane's patience had worn thin, and she was acting like a tiger in a cage. Reluctantly, she pulled over and Maura hopped out before Jane could change her mind.

Maura opened the door to the gas station, causing a little bell to signal her arrival, and she walked over to the deserted counter. She looked around for an attendant, but the only other person in the store was a long haired man in a suit. Maura didn't hesitate to ask him, "Excuse me sir, my friend and I are a little bit lost. Are you familiar with the area?"

"Well, yes, I am. Tell me, Ma'am, what is your name?" The man in the suit replied politely.

"My name? It's Maura. I- we're trying to get to the Elk Grove lodge, and we thought we should be there by now."

"What a lovely name, I haven't heard that one in a long while. Hmm, well, Maura. You are certainly not far off, just take a left at the fallen tree 3 miles ahead and that should lead you right there," the man replied in a soft spoken manner with a mischievous smile.

His demeanor made Maura feel slightly uneasy, as she didn't quite trust him, but she pushed her feeling aside, and took him for his word, "Thank you, um..Mr?"

"Mr. Gold. You're quite welcome. Hope to be seeing you again, my dear Maura," Mr. Gold sneered as he tipped his hat in Maura's direction.

She turned quickly and exited the station to find Jane stretching near the car, "God, I've got a knot in my neck. You mind rubbing it out for me later?"

Maura smiled, "Of course, Jane, trigger point massage therapy has been proven to provide immediate-"

"I know, I know. Did you figure out where we're going?" Jane said as she got back into the car.

"Yes, we're not far at all. Just down the road and to the left- 3 miles," Maura answered, pleased that they would be settling in soon. Her head was starting to ache, and she was hoping that the hotel would have a nice bath she could relax in.

They hit the road again and headed left at the fallen tree. "I swore we tried this way at least once already," Jane said puzzled. Sure enough three miles up the road, they passed a sign signaling they had arrived in town:

"Welcome to Storybrooke."

"Storybrooke? Really? This isn't Elk Ridge or whatever," Jane snarled, but was grateful to see some sign of civilization instead of just forest on either side of the road.

"Elk Grove, Jane. At least it's somewhere. They might have a nice bed and breakfast for us to stay in. Anything is better than being trapped in the car," Maura lamented as she rubbed her temples.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's your fault! All of this is your fault!" Regina threw the stapler at Emma, who ducked just as it narrowly missed her head.

"If you hadn't been so careless and left the door open, he wouldn't have heard!" Emma shot back just as forcefully.

Thankfully they were across the room from each other, if they were within arm's reach there would be blood. They were fighting loudly in the Sherriff's office over Henry. He had run away again, and this time he was furious with both Regina and Emma.

Regina sucked in a deep breath, tears threatening to fall from her hell-bent eyes. She was tugging the antlers off the wall as her next projectile.

"This is not productive!" Emma tried to calm down enough to reason with the fuming mayor. "We need to be out there looking for him- He's capable of travel, he boarded a bus to Boston on his own for God's sake!"

Regina straightened her suit jacket and tried to deflate a little of her anger, "I know you're right. I just don't want to lose him- he could get hurt."

Just then they heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see who was coming in at that time of night. Maura and Jane walked hesitantly into the room, and Jane asked confused, "Um, is this the Sherriff's office?"

Maura politely piped up, "Sorry for interrupting."

"Clearly you are interrupting! Who the hell are you?" Regina said mustering a considerable amount of hostility in her voice, "Do you know this woman, Miss Swan? Is this one your ex-girlfriend? What is this?

"Regina!" Emma chastised her which only caused Regina's temper to flare.

Jane shook her head in disbelief, "Hi, I'm Detective Rizzoli and this is Dr. Isles. We were driving around town and we were kind of lost, but Dr. Isles and I recognized you from your campaign poster. Did you know you're considered a missing person in Boston?"

"What? No way," Emma was shocked; she couldn't even imagine who would have reported her as missing.

"It's true, I checked my morgue fridge full of unsolved just the other day for a body matching your description," Maura said helpfully.

Emma frowned and looked at Regina, who had crossed her arms and was barely tolerating their presence.

"I guess we found you, you're not missing-yay," Jane said trying to ease the tension.

"-or murdered," Maura added.

"Thanks, but we actually do have a missing person to find so if you'll excuse us, we're kind of in a rush," Emma told them the worry evident on her face.

"Really? Who is missing?" Maura asked.

"My son!" Regina said.

"Our son," Emma corrected.

"Oh," Jane looked back and forth between the two women.

"Maybe we can help find him," Maura realizing how fearful both women were.

"Tell us what happened. I'm a detective, looking for people is what I do," Jane immediately jumped into work mode.

Regina sighed regretfully, but let Emma tell them the story; "He ran away, he sort of walked in while Regina and I were in the middle of…um," Emma trailed off embarrassed.

"We were making out," Regina said plaintively, not caring if they knew.

"He got very upset and ran away," Emma sighed dejectedly, "I shouldn't have had so much of your wicked cider."

"I didn't force it down your throat!" Regina scoffed.

"Oh really? Cause you forced your tongue down there," Emma said bitterly.

"I didn't once hear you complain!"

"So you are both his mother…mothers?" Jane was trying to understand the situation and stop the women from killing each other.

"Yes!" They both screamed in unison before turning back to stare one another down.

Maura raised her eyebrows, but attempted to think logically, "Okay, where would he go?"

"To his castle," Emma seethed.

"To the abandoned mines," Regina hissed.

"Mom number one, you come with me to the castle," Jane said pulling Emma away from Regina, "and Maura will you please take mom number two to the mines."

"Come on, let's find your son," Maura reached out for Regina who pulled away with a glare, but followed Maura out the door anyway.

"At least this trip isn't going to be boring like I thought," Jane commented to Maura as they headed outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Little Town in Maine: Chapter 3  
>Pairing: ReginaEmma & Jane/Maura  
>Rating: PG-13<br>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters

Summary: Crossover of OUAT/R&I

"I'll drive," Jane said as she followed Emma out of the Sherriff's office, and onto the street. It had been a long day and Jane thought it wouldn't be hard to find a 10 year old in a small town. At least she hoped it wouldn't be hard. She was no stranger to all night stakeouts and searches, but she was out of her element and far from her resources. She quickly tried to categorize the limited information she had received. Henry had only been missing for an hour or so tops so she knew he could not have traveled far, especially on foot.

"No, no- I know how to get there. I'll drive," Emma countered. She was not sure what to make of this tall woman who had just swooped in, and offered to help find Henry. The night had taken hold of Storybrooke and in the dark, the old signs and deserted streets seemed downright ominous.

Jane sighed loudly, and sometimes felt like life amounted to one long series of arguments over who would drive. She protested even more when she saw Emma's hideous bright yellow bug.

"Really? Did you see that nice blue Prius right there? You can drive, but let's take her car," Jane said patting herself down looking for the keys to no avail.

"Hey, don't make fun of my car, she has been very reliable," Emma was offended.

Jane realized she had given the keys back to Maura, and once again sighed in defeat, "She? Okay, let's just get going."

—

Maura and Regina exited the building just behind the other two, and Regina led Maura over to her Mercedes behind the building.

"This is your car?" Maura asked excited, as she immediately observed the 'reserved for mayor' parking sign and took in all the features of the classic car, "You're the mayor?"

"Yes, and yes," Regina bit her lip and frowned. She was worn down and exhausted. She felt deflated, and pure worry had taken over her spirit. She was no mood to discuss automobiles.

"My father has one just like this! Well, he has a whole collection of cars and motorcycle in one of his hangars. I love cars, always have. It's the one thing my father- adoptive father- and I bonded over when I was growing up. May I?" Maura rambled on as she circled the car, and then stopped by the driver's side door.

"Go ahead," Regina said dejectedly, as she flung open the passenger door and climbed in.

"Thank you for helping. You really don't have to," Emma said to Jane as they started to drive.

"No, it's my job, and you and—what's her name?"

"Regina, but you had better call her Madame Mayor if you don't want to make an enemy out of her," Emma said with a lilt in her voice, "she likes when her authority is recognized, I guess."

"Oh, well you looked like you two might kill each other before we interrupted," Jane commented.

"We always look like that, well except when we about ripped each other's clothes off," Emma shrugged, but made sure that Jane knew she was smiling.

"Yeah, about that- you are…partners?" Jane cringed, thinking she sounded stupid asking about Regina and Emma's relationship. It wasn't her business, but she still didn't understand the 'our son' comment.

"It's complicated, but basically I gave birth to Henry and gave him up for adoption, and Regina adopted him. I've only known him for a short time; he just showed up on my doorstep in Boston claiming to be my kid."

"Oh," Jane said trying to wrap her head around the shock that it must have been for Emma.

"I brought him back home to his mother, Regina, of course. The thing is though, Henry- he's troubled. He has these ideas and that is what worries me. That is why I stayed to try and help him. Regina and I- it's been rough. She feels threatened and I feel like I'm intruding. I don't know what to do," Emma was on the verge of tears. She usually wouldn't share so much with a stranger, but she felt compelled, and it was nice to explain some of her feelings.

"Right now, we just need to focus on finding him," Jane tried to be reassuring.

"You said your adoptive father?" Regina asked Maura, trying to keep her mind off of all of the horrible scenarios that could have befallen Henry already.

"Yes, I was adopted as an infant," Maura offered.

"I adopted Henry when he was three weeks old, as early as possible," Regina said with a touch of pride.

"That's so sweet. What made you want to adopt him?" Maura asked as they drove through the forest.

"Many reasons, but mainly I felt like I had done all I could do for myself and I wanted someone to take care of, and someone to be close to. I want Henry to have a good, happy life, but look at what's happened," Regina trailed off and stared out the window, finding it difficult to voice her motivations.

"It will be okay. We will find him, and he will have a great life. I'm sure you are a great mother," Maura tried to reassure her, but Regina was distraught.

"I don't think it will be okay. Ever since Emma – his birth mother- came back into the picture. Things have been chaotic and uncertain," Regina lamented, "Do you know you're biological mother?"

"No, I tried hard to find her, but the records were sealed. I met my biological father, even though I wish I hadn't," Maura didn't mean to say so much, but it was already out there, and Regina seemed like she needed to hear it.

"Why is that?" Regina asked, curiosity besting her.

"He's a terrible person, and by genetics I'm afraid it makes me terrible as well."

"People do terrible things, but it doesn't mean they are only terrible. Everyone is a mix of good and evil, I think. Whatever he's done wrong, I'm sure he had good reasons," Regina said as she briefly let her thoughts drift to some of the things she had done that others had considered evil and horrible.

Maura didn't have a chance to answer, as she came upon the sign giving notice of the dangerous mines. The area was dark and police caution tape crisscrossed over the gravel drive. She parked the car, and they both got out. Regina ran over to the blocked off area and yelled for Henry. There was no answer.

"We should have brought a flashlight," Maura said, chastising herself for not thinking this through.

"He's not here. I can tell," Regina's sorrow was evident.

Maura walked over to her and placed her hand on her arm to try and offer comfort, "We'll look somewhere else. Are you sure he's not here? We can go closer."

Regina's voice grew sharp and she pointedly said, "If I said he's not here, then he's not here. Let's go. I'm speeding up my plan to have this whole area paved, first priority."

Maura was taken aback by Regina's change in demeanor, but chalked it up to stress. She had already seen the more aggressive side of the mayor and hoped to not see it again.

Jane and Emma combed the beach starting at the wooden castle. The ocean was roaring and making it difficult to hear even if he was responding. There was no sign of him.

Emma shook her head in defeat, the area was open and if he was there, they would have seen him by now.

Jane took off her boot and emptied the sand that had accumulated before they headed back to the car.

"What now?" Emma asked more to herself then to Jane.

Emma got in the car and tried to start the engine; it turned over once and then went dead. She tried a few more times and nothing happened.

"Great. I thought 'she' was the best car ever?" Jane said sarcastically.

"She must just be having a little hiccup. I'll just give it a minute."

"I'm calling Maura to come pick us up. I'm not staying out here all night, we have a kid to find and it's freaking cold," Jane punched in Maura's name on her phone and held it to her ear as she leaned up against the car.

A few minutes later, Maura pulled up alongside the beetle, and they hopped out to meet up with Emma and Jane.

"Any sign of him?" Emma asked.

"He wasn't at the mine," Regina was beginning to panic, it had been over 2 hours since he had gone.

Emma forgot how mad she was supposed to be at Regina and put her arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. Regina was in no position to reject comfort, she pulled Emma closer to her.

Jane and Maura conferred by themselves, "He wasn't out there."

"Should we go back to town and start knocking on peoples' doors?" Maura asked.

They were now both emotionally invested in finding Henry.

"Yeah, let's go back to town and find out if there is anyone's house he may have gone to- like his teacher or a friend's," Jane suggested.

Maura walked over to Emma and Regina who were comparing notes and trying their best to work together.

"Let's go back to town. I can take a look at your car tomorrow, I'm very handy at fixing automobiles," Maura offered.

In the meantime, Jane had a look a Regina's two-seater, "How are we all going to fit in this thing?"

"I'll drive," Maura and Emma both said simultaneously.

Jane rolled her eyes and got into the driver's seat before anybody else had a chance.


End file.
